Viva Per Il Momento
by in wonderlandxX
Summary: Live for the moment." "Don't you mean to live in the moment?" She smiled and he yearned to kiss the side of her lips where the skin sweetly dipped in. "No, I mean live. Live for that moment when nothing else matters." "You mean like now?" "Yes."
1. The Italian Hitchhiker

'Sup fellow fanfictioners! Let me first say this: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Besides the ones that I have yet to make up. :)  
Anyway with all the huzzah about the new Twilight movie coming out I felt the need to suddenly get immersed back into the wonderful world that Stephenie Meyer has created for us bookies. I absolutely love Jasper and Alice, and not only cause she shares my name! Well, just let me know how you guys feel about this fiction and if it seems to have potential and what not. Also they aren't vampires in this story and their personalities may be just a tad warped. Just a tad...

Oh, also I speak no Italian whatsoever. Anything that seems like gibberish is from Babel Fish so blame them if the Italian is wrong. I would've written in Chinese ping-ying but we all know what a turn-on that is. Not.

_Italicized writing indicates Jasper's thoughts. I hope you'll realize that for yourself once you begin reading the story but if not well that's what this is for._

* * *

Chappie One

Jasper Whitlock sighed noisily, brushing off the beads of sweat that had already formed on his pale forehead. It was one of those days in the middle of summer, the kind that dragged on and left a person the victim to the sun's perilous rays. Unfortunately, Jasper was the current so-called victim. Donning jeans and a grey sweater that matched the shade of his eyes, Jasper wanted nothing more than to return to his wonderfully gloomy Seattle, where he didn't have to worry about burning to a mere crisp.

_Damn you Emmet. I am going to kick your ass when you least expect it. _Jasper thought darkly, his narrowed eyes gone unnoticed by his oblivious friend. Emmet had suddenly burst into Jasper's apartment a week ago and unceremoniously declared that he had signed them up for a tour in Italy, with a gay tour group no less.

"Why the _hell_ would you sign us up to go to Italy with a gay tour group? Yesterday at the bar you certainly weren't acting gay, especially with the way you were all over that blonde."

Emmet held up his hands, a small smirk on his lips no doubt caused from the memory of last night. "Hey, I'm looking out for you man. You've been so uptight these past few months, with your job and Mar-", Emmet closed his mouth at the look in Jaspers eyes. He groaned, "See what I mean? Jazz, it's been two months since you guys have broken up. You need to get over her, before I also start to go insane. Plus, the gay tour group was the only one with open spots. And think about all those beautiful Italian ladies." Emmet wiggled his thick eyebrows for effect and Jasper couldn't help but smile a bit.

Jasper finally relented, "Fine. But you're paying."

Emmet loudly whooped and promptly began shimmying and chanting under his breath, "Italian babes, Italian babes, sexy, dark Italian babes!"

And here they were in Italy a week later; surrounded by non-Italian men who flirted with each other and did each other's nail polish. Jasper wanted to not only kill Emmet, but kill him in the slowest, most painful way possible. To make matters worse, once it was clear both Jasper and Emmet had come together, it was automatically assumed that they were actually together. Emmet made a joke of it, placing his hands on Jaspers waist and winking at the other men when Jasper swiftly threw his hand off.

"Aw, don't mind Jazzy. He's shy. He hates it whenever I show him affection in public. But you should see him when we're in bed; he's an absolute beast." Emmet fanned himself while grinning, and the other men either pouted or whistled. Everyone was sitting near the front of the bus while Jasper sat in the back. Still, he heard everything. Jasper merely put on his earphones and determinedly stared out the window for the rest of the bus ride, the music blaring out at the highest volume.

* * *

Jasper woke with a start. Emmet had sometime moved from the front, and was currently sitting next to Jasper. Emmet's head was lolling about as he mumbled incoherently under his breath. Rubbing his eye, Jasper took off his earphones once he realized that his mp3's battery was dead.

_Probably because I put it on the loudest volume, _Jasper winced.

He then proceeded to glancing around the bus. Everyone else was asleep and the bus driver had turned on the radio to a station where a woman was crooning softly. They still had a good two hours before they reached their next destination. Furrowing his eyebrow, Jasper wondered what woke him. Leaning back into his seat, he gazed at the Italian countryside. The hills rolled and dipped into each other, mist teasing the surface with subtle caresses. The sun shyly peaked over the hills and Jasper found his breath caught in his throat at the breathtaking landscape that lay vulnerably before him. Quickly taking his camera out of his bag, Jasper snapped a couple of shots, ignoring the slight reflection of the window.

His eye was still attached to the camera's lenses when he noticed a lone figure on the nearly abandoned road. The person was jumping up and down, waving frantically at the bus with one hand and holding a small bag in the other. Jasper stared in a daze at the small figure attempted to chase the bus as it moved forward. It wasn't until the person had completely disappeared from his view did Jasper break out of his trance and yell for the bus driver to stop, waking a few others of the group members in the process.

The driver cursed at Jasper in Italian, but Jasper paid him no heed as he rushed off the bus to go greet the lone person.

_What the hell are you doing Jasper? _Jasper didn't know. The whole thing seemed rather surreal. But as he neared the person he felt something inside of him ache.

"Oh." The girl, for Jasper was now close enough to make a clear distinction, gasped this.

"Siete giusto? (Are you okay?)" Jasper stuttered this in Italian, hoping that she would be able to understand him. She didn't respond, but simply uttered out wordless sentences as she tried to catch her breath. In her silence, Jasper took advantage to gaze at her. Her hair was long, the dark russet strands curling defiantly. In the sun's rising rays her eyes, no doubt normally brown, blazed golden and Jasper found himself captivated. His eyes lowered to stare at her soft lips and it wasn't until a second later did Jasper realize those pale lips were forming words.

"-grazi il dio! Ho pensato che sterà andando morire fuori qui. (-hank God! I thought I was going to die out here.)" She was looking at him expectantly, and Jasper realized she was waiting for him to give a response of some sort. He opened his mouth then closed it. He could understand Italian well enough; it was actually speaking that proved to be difficult.

"Uh…" Jasper wanted to hit himself for muttering out something that sounded like something Emmet would say.

The girl cocked an eyebrow and realization further brightened her eyes.

_It is possible for eyes to shine that much?_ Jasper resisted covering his own.

"Ah, you don't speak Italian?" Her voice was lilted with a slight accent. It was a pretty accent, one that left Jasper blushing.

He angrily rubbed at his cheeks for betraying him. "Yeah, I'm actually a tourist." _Way to state the obvious dipshit._

By then the bus driver had come off and ambled towards them, a scowl residing on his normally good natured face. Neville, the tour guide, had also joined the bus driver and was also scowling, but it was softened by the yawn that broke his concentration.

"What's the fuss?" Neville grumbled, "We still have a long way to go before we reach Tuscany."

Until now the girl had been ignored but she spoke up, a smile dimpling her cheeks, "I'm headed there too, and if you don't mind sir, I'd appreciate if you would allow me to join your group- at least until we reach Tuscany." Jasper looked at the girl in surprise.

_I didn't know she could speak English so well._

Despite being gay himself, it seemed Neville could not remain immune to the girl's charms and put up a rather sad fight before wearily nodding his assent. The bus driver merely complained underneath his breath, no doubt irritated at their journey's interruption.

When they climbed back into the bus, everyone had wakened up by then. The girl flinched when she first realized all the men's eyes trained on her, but then straightened her back and boldly challenged them back with her gaze. Jasper was impressed.

As they walked down the aisle, he leaned down to whisper to her, "Don't worry. Everyone on this bus is more or less gay."

Although he was behind her, Jasper somehow instinctively knew that she was smiling. They reached the back to where he and Emmet were seated. _Emmet_. Jasper had momentarily forgotten about his friend and glanced at his face. Jasper wanted to groan. Emmet had a sly smile on his face and looked as if Christmas had arrived early.

"Ah, ciao bello! (Ah, hello beautiful!)" Emmet purred this out and to Jasper's surprise the girl in front of him giggled. Quelling down the feelings of unease in his chest, Jasper gently pushed the girl to one of the seats and sat smack down between the two. Emmet's smirk faltered before he merely reached over and clasped her hand, ignoring Jasper's glare. "Che cosa è il vostro nome? O dovrei continu aare denominarlo bello? (What's your name? Or should I keep calling you beautiful?)"

Jasper wasn't sure if he should just bite the offended hand in front of him or gape at Emmet.

_Since when the hell could Emmet speak Italian?_

The girl, to Jasper's relief, seemed more amused by Emmet's flirting than attracted by it. "Il mio nome è Alice. Ora dicami che questo, siete normalmente così dolce con altri quando il vostro ragazzo è di destra vicino voi? (My name is Alice. Now tell me this, are you normally so sweet with others when your boyfriend is right next to you?)"

Jasper choked back a laugh at Emmet's expression. _Serves you right for convincing everyone else_, Jasper thought darkly. Then he, too blanched. She thought he was gay! _Gay with freaking Emmet!_ Still, Jasper refrained from correcting her. It would be bad if everyone else found out that they were not only lying about being together, but also about being gay. _Far from it_, Jasper found himself thinking as he surreptitiously cast another gaze at Alice's profile.

Emmet huffed and returned to his side, giving Jasper the stink-eye. Jasper dutifully ignored it and turned his right where Alice sat. "If you don't mind me asking, why were you walking?" Alice flushed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, an action Jasper found rather endearing. "To tell you the truth, my car broke down a few miles back. Fed up, I decided just to walk to Tuscany, but I had no idea it was still so far!" Her hands were making nonsensical gestures and her eyes had widened, as if talking about the ordeal was just as awful as going through it. The gold bangles on her slim wrist clinked together and added to the animation of her anecdote.

Jasper held back a smile and attempted to look admonishing. "So you just abandoned you car there?"

"Well, she's a traitor! Let me tell you, it's not the first time she's broken down on me." Alice's eyes narrowed and this time Jasper did laugh.

She gave a sheepish smile. "You must think of me as being very strange."

"Very."

Alice stared at Jasper's straight face and promptly began chortling. Although it was soft and husky, her laugh settled deep inside of Jasper and made his chest contract. The skin on his nose began to flush. He coughed into his hands to cover up his nose and silently cursed. _Damn, I have got to stop blushing in front of her._

She had laughed only briefly, but she leaned her head back and let out a content sigh, her body sinking into the seat. Jasper allowed himself a quick peek at her, afraid he would start blushing again. To his surprise she was staring straight at him. Instead of glancing away, something he would've normally done had he gotten caught staring, he offered a small smile. She grinned, apparently pleased with his action, and went back to closing her eyes, quietly humming a melody that he was unfamiliar with.

Jasper turned to his left only to find Emmet giving him a strange look. _Crap. _Alice may have not noticed anything strange about Jasper's blushing, but then again, she thought he was gay. Emmet, however, had known Jasper since he was fifteen. Jasper attempted to stare coolly back but this only caused Emmet to grin before giving Jasper a thumbs-up and a wink.

"So, how did you two meet?"

Both Jasper and Emmet jumped at Alice's sudden voice and glanced at her blankly.

She raised an eyebrow and it finally dawned on Jasper what she had asked. He let out a forced laugh.

"How we met? You don't want to hear about that, it's nothing special."

_Please, please play along Emmet. _

Emmet let a wicked grin take over his features. "Actually, sweet Jazzy here is embarrassed about mentioning it but I don't mind telling if it's to such a bellazza like you."

_I am going to rip off your testicles then fed it to rabid dogs you bastard._

Alice's eyes lightened with curiosity and excitement and that was all Emmet needed to continue with his story.

"Well, you see, we actually met at a gay bar. Jazz here was completely pissed and dancing up on the table-"

Jasper quickly interrupted. "Actually, Emmy dear, I think you were the one who was drunk and flaunting your body."

"That's cute Jazz, but you know you're the only one I like strip dancing for."

Alice laughed and although he knew it was at his own expense, Jasper couldn't help but smile at the sound. That smile was quickly wiped off when he noticed the look Emmet was giving him. Stealthily elbowing Emmet in the stomach, Jasper turned towards Alice. "Yeah, like I said, you really don't want to hear how we met."

She smiled charmingly then and Jasper had to avert his eyes before he ended up blushing, again. "I don't know, I think it's rather sweet. You two make a good couple."

Emmet, if anything, looked even more amused by this and gave Jasper his shit-eating smile. Jasper choked out a feeble 'thanks'. To Jasper's immense relief, Alice stopped asking questions and slipped on headphones, bopping her head to the tunes. It was cute, the way she couldn't seem to contain herself when listening to music. Jasper wondered if she played an instrument.

_I bet she plays the piano. Or maybe the violin._

Jasper was interrupted by Emmet whispering in his ear, "Dude, you so have the hots for her!"

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do. You keep staring and smiling at her. It's kinda grossing me out here."

Jasper scowled. Emmet was probably right about the smiling part.

"That still doesn't mean I like her!"

"I never said anything about liking her. I just said that you want her. You luuust her." Emmet said this in a sing-song tune and Jasper had to clamp his mouth before he said it any louder.

"Okay, maybe I'm attracted to her. But that doesn't mean anything." Jasper whispered this heatedly.

Emmet only smiled and let out a sound that sounded a cross between a scoff and a snort.

_Smug idiot, what the hell does he know anyway? _

Jasper glanced over at Alice and although she wasn't looking back he still found himself turning red. Emmet let out a snicker beside him. _Damn._

* * *

:) I hope you guys enjoyed that.

Review, review, review! Cause there's nothing I love better than reading comments that tell me what an amazing person I am. Haha, kidding. I'd really appreciate any criticism, but nothing that will cause me to lock myself in my room and weep myself to sleep over the weekend.


	2. The Map and the Unknown

Alright- I'm sorry it took awhile for me to update again.  
It's only fair to warn you guys that I'm not very good at consistently updating so sometimes I may have a strange lapse before writing again. As it is I'm not very pleased with this chapter. But I felt bad about leaving you guys hanging and well, honestly, I suck at writing the beginning of stories anyway.

Thank you to everyone who has left a comment, favorited this story, and put it on story alert. It means a lot to me. Seriously, ask anyone. I always end up grinning stupidly whenever I read your comments. :D

And so without further ado, here is chapter two! (I am a rhyming legend.)

* * *

Chapter Two

"Wake up fellas; we've arrived to our destination!"

Excited murmurs filled the bus and the men began clamoring toward the windows to catch a glimpse of the small town. Although Jasper was awake, exhaustion kept his lids closed. Sitting between Alice and Jasper had been utter _hell_. Alice had fallen asleep quickly, no doubt tired from her previous walking.

That hadn't been what had bothered Jasper.

What bothered him were the moments when the bus would stumble on the dirt path, causing Alice's head to loll to one side before lolling to the other and then finally ending its journey on his shoulder. The first time it had happened, Jasper's entire body tensed and his nerves concentrated to where her breath lightly teased the skin on his neck. He counted to five in his head before slowly letting out a breath of air. As if subconsciously mimicking him, her chest fell in a synchronized movement.  
_  
Stop staring at her chest you pervert._

Jasper felt his cheeks heat. He found that it was quickly becoming a habit to do so around her.

Sitting next to Emmett was even worse. He too, had quickly fallen asleep, but it was more likely from boredom than fatigue. The first couple of times when the bus rocked precariously, Emmett had remained immobile in his seat; his great seize lending him stability in his sleep. Then the bus had lurched forward with no prior warning and like all great things, Emmett fell.

He fell right into Jasper's lap.  
_  
Oh, my, god. Get it off, get if off!_

Jasper tried the subtle 'psst' to get Emmett's attention, afraid of waking the softly snoring girl beside him. The response Jasper received resulted in an even greater dilemma: Emmett had merely mumbled, smacked his lips, and then turned his head so that it was now facing Jasper's crotch. One of the men in the group, Aden, had turned around at the exact moment. Eyes wide, Aden mouthed a 'wow', his lips forming around the word with such distinction that Jasper couldn't even attempt to pretend it was something else.

Jasper scowled. _Fuck this._ He none too gently slapped Emmett's head, causing Emmett to wake with a snort and blink blearily upwards at Jasper.

"Jazz, I thought I told you I wasn't ready for that yet."

"Shut up and get off."

Emmett gave Jasper an innocent smile and did what he asked. Pouting with disappointment, Aden turned back around in his seat.

To Jasper's relief the rest of the ride resulted in no incidents. Still, his arm tingled at the memory of Alice's skin subtly brushing against his. Risking a glance to his right, Jasper felt his heart thump at the sight of her blinking blearily. She was attempting to rub the sleep out of her lashes but that only resulted in her eyes slowly fluttering before reclosing.

Jasper resisted grinning and turned to face back forward. Everyone else was slowly rousing from their sleep and getting ready to exit the bus. Emmett's face was plastered to the window as he gazed excitedly at the small buildings clustered together.

"Dude, I'm so psyched to explore the city!" Emmett exclaimed.  
_  
More like you can wait to explore what kind of women the city has._

Jasper resisted voicing out his opinion and merely shook his head. Alice caught Jasper's eyes and shared an amused smile with him as Emmett blabbered on, unaware that the two were ignoring him.

The trio stood and slowly shuffled behind the line of men. The line abruptly stopped, causing Alice to bump into Jasper's back.

She let out a soft laugh.

"Sorry."

"Ah, it's fine."

Jasper was distracted by the heat from her hands as she braced herself against him. The warmth seeped through his shirt and he found himself getting light goose bumps. Ahead of him, Emmett was still talking eagerly, but Jasper was unable to focus.

Finally Alice lifted her hands off of his back. He resisted letting out a disappointed sigh.

Once everyone had exited the bus, the entire group began clustering around Neville, who was holding a large microphone and frantically waving a small white flag. Alice reluctantly followed Jasper and Emmett, her gaze briefly pausing on Neville before straying elsewhere.  
_  
Why does she keep looking around?_ Eyebrows furrowed, Jasper attempted to follow her gaze.

"Ahem. Jasper, please pay attention when I'm talking or else you could miss something important."

Jasper whipped his head so fast that he felt a cramp forming in the base of his neck. Wincing, he sent an apologetic smile to Neville, who merely narrowed his eyes and continued on. Emmett glowered at Jasper as well, whispering peevishly, "Jazz, quit looking around and pay attention to the man's words of wisdom."  
_  
Unbelievable, even Emmett is annoyed at me._

Resisting to roll his eyes, Jasper grumbled under his breath and plastered an, what he hoped, interested expression on his face. He didn't even need to look to know that Alice was chuckling beside him, hiding her smile behind her small hand.

"Alright, everyone will have two hours to explore Siena and then meet back here afterwards. Please do not be late. I cannot stress that enough." Neville spoke the last two sentences loudly and stared dead on at Jasper. Jasper looked elsewhere and attempted to ignore the heated gaze being directed at him.

Emmett, the braver one of the two and the one on better terms with Neville, went up to get a map of the city. Literally bouncing back, he smiled and without a word began marching in no apparent direction. Alice giggled and walked beside Emmett, occasionally leaning over to glimpse at the map. Lagging behind, Jasper felt a  
wiggle of discomfort at the sight of them walking side by side and quickened his pace until he was between Emmett and Alice. Emmett shot him a knowing look.

Ignoring Emmett's smirk, Jasper questioned, "Emmett, do you know where the hell we're even going?"

Emmett sniffed as if offended and cited, "Un viaggiatore allineare segue non il percorso regolato per lui ma il percorso intagliato nella sua anima. (A true traveler follows not the path set for him but the path carved in his soul)"

Jasper paused, hummed thoughtfully under his breath, and then gazed at Emmett's smug face with awe.

"Emmett, wow I don't know what to say."

"I have that affect on others."

"Except that what you just said was absolute shit."

"I kno- what? I'll have you know that a famous philosopher said that words! I'm only relaying his message."

Alice raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah, what philosopher?"

"Psh, only the greatest of them all: Boyardee."

"Emmett, that's the name of a canned food. Remember, we lived off that stuff for a month?"

Emmett looked momentarily baffled before recognition light up his features.

"Oh, yeah! That stuff was the shit!"

Jasper groaned, shaking his head, while Alice laughed and took the map from Emmett. Playfully smiling at the two, she ripped the map in half.

Emmett let out a gasp before scowling and crossing his arms. "Oh, no you didn't."

Jasper knew he should be more worried, but he couldn't help but feel himself respond to her mischievous grin.  
_  
God, she's gorgeous._

"Do you two trust me?"

Jasper had to refrain himself from nodding frantically and settled for a small tip of the head.  
_  
I might as well be her damn dog the way I'm acting._

Alice raised a brow at Emmett. He scuffed a toe before letting out an exaggerated sigh.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Good, because I'm going to be your own personal tour guide for the day! Well, for two hours. But the point is I can take you to places in the city which aren't even located on that silly map."

Emmett and Jasper both looked at each other then looked back at Alice, causing her to squirm at their serious expressions. A blush stained her cheeks, but she stared firmly back. Suddenly the two whooped loudly, starting Alice.

"That's awesome! I can't believe we didn't even think of that before!" Emmett didn't bother lowering his voice and ignored the strange glances he was receiving from strangers.

Alice let out a soft relieved breath, before grinning at the two with equal exuberance.

"I'll take you guys to only the best places, I promise on my honor as an Italian."

Without realizing, Jasper clasped her right hand in his own and smiled at her.

"We're holding you to that."

She flushed and diverted her gaze, unable to meet his grey eyes, but Jasper could see the subtle dip in her skin where her dimple formed. Nodding her consent they set forth. Emmett was ahead of the two, blabbering nonsense as he gazed eagerly at his surroundings in a fashion that could only result in him being labeled as a tourist. As a result shopkeepers were calling out loudly, attempting to lure them into their shops. Emmett was the easy target and veered right and left into the shadows of the room before exiting out with more than he had entered with.

"How much did you pay for that?" Jasper pointed at the small snow globe.

Emmett shook it vigorously and stared until the last flake had dropped before re-shaking it.

"Uh, about 17 lira?"

Alice shook her head while laughing. Petting Emmett's head she muttered under her breath, "You poor gullible boy."

"What?"

"You got ripped off. That's at most 8 lira."

She resumed giggling at Emmett's incredulous expression. He opened his mouth before reclosing it and then clutched the globe possessively. He then sniffed haughtily and walked even further ahead of them, grumbling while shaking his globe even more. Jasper smiled at Alice's almost childish laughter and felt slow warmth spread throughout his chest at the sound. And as they ran to catch up with Emmett, both wailing out dramatic apologies, Jasper didn't fail to realize that her hand was still clasped firmly with his.

* * *

And then they walked into the fading rays of the sun, with nothing but the wind pushing their love forward.

THE END!

another great love story has been born! hehe. alrighty i'mma shut up now.


End file.
